Home again?
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sequel zu '100 tears away'. Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten, als Detroit vom Schnee überfallen wird und Garret einen Brief bekommt, der ihm schwer zu schaffen macht... Warnung: etwas fluffig
1. What are you doing New Year's Eve

TITEL: **Home** **again?  
**TEIL: 1/3  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze, Allgemein  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Garret, Annie mit einem Hauch Lily/Matt und Woody/Jordan  
SPOILER: 5. Staffel (einschließlich „Luck be a Lady")  
INHALT: Sequel zu „100 tears away"  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring (wäre es anders, wäre Annie schon lange wieder da und Woody und Jordan würden auch endlich mal voran kommen…) Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben!  
Das Lied, das mich inspiriert hat, heißt „What are you doing New Year's Eve" und wurde komponiert und aufgenommen von Vonda Shepard (zu finden auf dem Ally McBeal Soundtrack). Ich habe auch daran keine Rechte.  
Einzig und allein die Handlung gehört mir…  
BEMERKUNG: Ich danke **_Mariacharly_** für ihre supertolle Unterstützung. Ohne sie dürfet Ihr wieder den Rotstift ansetzten – alle Tippfehler, die ihr jetzt noch findet, gehen auf meine Kappe …  
Bedanken möchte ich mich auch bei den Reviewern zu „100 tears away" – Ihr alleine seid schuld daran, dass es noch ein Sequel gibt ;-)  
Ich weiß, dass die Geschichte etwas fluffig und vielleicht auch schnulzig ist, aber … he, es ist bald Weihnachten! ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - What are you doing New Year's Eve**

_Maybe it's much too early in the game  
Ooh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same  
what are you doing New Year's  
New Year's Eve? _

„Hallo Garret, hast du den Autopsiebericht von Jessica Simmons fertig?"

Detective Annie Capra erschien im Türrahmen und riss Garret, der sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und die Beine auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, aus den Gedanken. Er sah auf, zog die Brille von der Nase und nahm die Beine herunter.

„Oh, hallo, Annie", sagte er unangenehm überrascht. Es war nicht so, dass es ihm wirklich unangenehm war, sie zu sehen, nur das Timing war einfach … schlecht. Schnell ließ er den Brief, den er gerade zum hundertsten Mal gelesen hatte, unter einem Stapel brauner Akten verschwinden.  
„Wie geht es dir?" Garret stand auf und ging zur Tür hinüber. „Komm doch rein. Möchtest du einen Kaffee? Ich habe gerade welchen gemacht. Ist noch heiß." Er sah sie fragend an und beschloss plötzlich, dass der Zeitpunkt vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht war. Vielleicht war er genau richtig.

„Oh ja, ein Kaffee ist genau das, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann", sagte Annie und schälte sich auf ihren Handschuhen, dem Schal und dem dickem Mantel. „Ist ganz schön kalt geworden, nicht?"  
„Nun ja, es ist Dezember, da ist es meistens kalt." Garret grinste und schüttete ihr eine große Tasse voll. „Wie immer mit Milch und ohne Zucker?" Annie nickte und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz.  
„In Boston ist es nie so kalt gewesen", bemerkte sie, als Garret ihr die Tasse reichte und wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich neben sie gesetzt, doch im Moment fühlte er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch sicherer. Die Holzplatte mit den Aktenstapeln darauf gab ihm die nötige Sicherheit, die er brauchte, wenn er das hier durchziehen wollte.

Während er sich wieder zurücklehnte, beobachtete er über den Tassenrand hinweg seine Besucherin.

„Der Winter ist kalt für die, die keine warmen Erinnerungen haben", sagte Annie nachdenklich, während sie sich an ihrer Tasse festklammerte und sich die Hände wärmte.

„Cary Grant in _Die große Liebe meines Lebens_", sagte Garret und grinste.  
„Wow. Du kennst den Film", stellte Annie erstaunt fest und beugte sich neugierig vor, während kleine Wassertropfen, die einmal Schneeflocken gewesen waren, langsam zu ihren blonden Haarspitzen wanderten, sich dort sammelten und zu Boden tropften. Ihre Wangen waren ebenso wie ihre Nase von der Kälte schwach gerötet und die Lippen ein wenig rau und aufgesprungen. Doch Garret war sicher, dass sie sich noch genau so sanft und weich anfühlten, wie vor knapp acht Wochen, als sie ihn hier in seinem Büro geküsst hatte; nur flüchtig, aber dieser kurze Moment hatte gereicht, um Garret vollständig den Kopf zu verdrehen.  
Es war seitdem fast kein Tag mehr vergangen, an dem er nicht an Annie gedacht hatte. Irgendwie hatte es die blonde Polizistin geschafft, dass er Boston schneller hinter sich gelassen hatte, als er jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Er fühlte sich mittlerweile in Detroit wohl; dass er erst seit knapp zwei Monaten hier war, kam ihm manchmal unwirklich vor. Selbst jetzt, kurz vor den Feiertagen, verspürte er kein Heimweh nach Boston.  
Warum auch? Abby fuhr mit ihren Freunden über Weihnachten nach Aspen, Colorado, Maggie wollte mit ihrem neuen Lebensgefährten in die Südsee und Renee wollte nichts von ihm wissen. Was zog ihn also nach Boston? Nichts … bis auf diesen Brief, der mitsamt dem roten Umschlag unter dem Aktenstapel verschwunden war …

„Weißt du, in Boston ist es im Winter noch viel kälter", antwortete Garret und ging nicht näher auf seine vorhandenen Filmvorlieben ein. Er hatte den Film damals an jedem verdammten Weihnachten mit seiner Mutter anschauen dürfen - nachdem sein Vater sie verlassen hatte – und verband eigentlich nur eine Erinnerung mit dem Film, nämlich dass seine Mutter im Anschluss immer weinend dagesessen und er sich hilflos in sein Zimmer geflüchtet hatte.  
„Kaum vorstellbar bei dem Wetter da draußen, oder?" Er grinste und deutete mit einem Nicken zum Fenster, hinter dem dicke Schneeflocken ihnen die Sicht auf das weihnachtlich geschmückte Detroit nahmen.  
Es schneite nun schon seit einer Woche fast ununterbrochen und das Thermometer blieb konstant bei Minus 5 Grad stehen – selbst für Detroit war es viel zu kalt für diese Jahreszeit.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, werden sie den Flughafen sperren", sagte Annie. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was dann auf den Straßen los sein wird, wenn alle mit dem Wagen zu ihren Verwandten fahren? Daran möchte ich gar nicht denken."

Garret verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm ebenfalls ganz und gar nicht. Nicht nur wegen des Verkehrschaos', sondern auch wegen eben jenem Brief im roten Umschlag.  
Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt. Er atmete tief durch und wollte gerade die Frage stellen, die ihm schon seit dem Morgen, als er seinen Briefkasten geleert hatte, auf der Seele brannte.  
Doch Annie kam ihm zuvor.

„Hast du den Autopsiebericht?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Den von Jessica Simmons, der alten Lady, die wir vor fünf Tagen in ihrer Wohnung gefunden haben", erklärte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick.

„Ja … genau", sagte Garret irritiert und wühlte in den Aktenstapeln herum.  
Chance vertan.  
„Irgendwo hier muss er sein. Billy hat ihn mir heute Morgen auf den Tisch gelegt." Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich für seine Feigheit. Warum fragte er sie nicht einfach? Was war denn so schwer daran? Mehr als nein sagen konnte sie doch nicht. Worauf wartete er also noch?

Garret fuhr sich seufzend durch die wenigen Haare und sah Annie kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an. Sie beobachtete ihn ebenfalls.  
„Wenn du ihn nicht findest, ist es auch nicht schlimm", sagte sie. „Schick ihn doch einfach per Kurier zum Revier rüber." Sie stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber.  
„Weißt du, ich war nur gerade in der Nähe und dachte, ich … schaue mal vorbei."  
Sie lächelte ihn nervös an und Garret fragte sich, was der wirkliche Grund ihres Besuches war.  
Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen nicht viel miteinander geredet, was über das dienstliche hinausgegangen war. Nicht, weil sie es nicht wollten, sondern vielmehr, weil es sich einfach nicht ergeben hatte.  
Nachdem sie den Tränenschmuck-Mörder überführt hatten, hatte Garret eigentlich gehofft, dass es ein wenig ruhiger werden würde und er so Zeit bekam, sich in aller Ruhe um seinen Umzug, seinen neuen Job und um die liegen gebliebene Arbeit zu kümmern. Doch Detroits Verbrecherszene hatte andere Pläne gehabt. Es verging fast kein Tag, an dem nicht mindestens drei Neuzugänge im Autopsiesaal landeten, und Garret war selten vor acht Uhr Abends nach Hause gekommen; in eine Wohnung, in der das meiste noch in grauen Umzugskartons verpackt in einer Ecke oder meistens mitten im Weg herum stand.

„Ich hab ihn." Garret zog eine Akte aus dem großen Stapel zu seiner Rechten, der daraufhin gefährlich ins Wanken geriet. Annie sah die Gefahr und streckte gleichzeitig mit Garret den Arm aus, um die Akten zu stabilisieren.

„Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke." Annie lächelte Garret an, dessen warme Hand über ihrer eigenen lag und den Stapel im Gleichgewicht hielt, während ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.  
„Ja … danke." Garret, der sich langsam Annies plötzlicher Nähe bewusst wurde, lächelte ebenfalls und verharrte in der unter normalen Umständen doch eher rückenschädigenden Position, in der er sich gerade befand.

_Jetzt oder nie_, dachte er.

„Annie, ich -" Weiter kam er nicht, weil Annie in dem Moment genau das entdeckte, was Garret hatte vermeiden wollen: den roten Umschlag.  
„Oh, ein Liebesbrief?", fragte sie grinsend und zog vorsichtig ihre Hand unter seiner hervor, um nach dem Umschlag zu greifen, der auf dem Boden gefallen war.  
„Nein, das ist nichts … Wichtiges." Garret ließ den Aktenstapel ebenfalls los, stellte sicher, dass er nicht umkippen würde und bückte sich. Doch Annie war schneller. Sie nahm den Umschlag und hielt ihn interessiert in der Hand.  
„Kein Absender", bemerkte sie. „Hast du eine heimliche Verehrerin, von der ich nichts weiß?" Sie grinste immer noch, doch ihre Augen sagten ihm etwas anderes; Traurigkeit, Enttäuschung und auch ein bisschen Wehmut spiegelten sich in ihnen wieder.  
Garret schluckte.  
„Nein, es ist wirklich nichts. Ich -"

„Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären, Garret", sagte Annie und drückte Garret den Umschlag in die Hand, während sie sich selber wieder aufrichtetet. „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Hast du den Bericht?"

„Ja, der ist hier." Garret reichte Annie die Akte. „Annie, ich …."

„Ich muss los, Garret." Annie schnappte sich ihren Mantel und ging zur Tür. „Bis irgendwann mal."

„Ja, bis irgendwann mal." Sein Gruß erreichte nur noch die Innenseite seiner Bürotür, durch die Annie schneller verschwunden war, als Garret überhaupt realisieren konnte.

Er sank langsam wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück und schloss resigniert seufzend die Augen.  
_Wärst du doch einmal ein wenig schneller gewesen, Macy,_ schimpfte er sich und wünschte sich seine Flasche Scotch herbei, die er früher in solchen Situationen um Hilfe gebeten hätte.

Aber das war früher gewesen …

-o-

In den nächsten drei Tagen sah er Annie gar nicht und hörte auch nichts von ihr. Von Detective Quinn erfuhr er, dass Annie hauptsächlich Innendienst machte und die liegen gebliebenen Akten abarbeiten sollte – Aufgabe vom Chief, wie Quinn grinsend hinzufügte.  
Marco Quinn war ein Mann, den Garret nach nur wenigen Sekunden als Detroits größten Chauvinisten eingeschätzt hatte – eine Einschätzung, die sich schnell bewahrheitet hatte.  
Quinn war Ende vierzig, groß, muskulös, immer braun gebrannt und hielt sich selber für unwiderstehlich – vor allem, was das weibliche Geschlecht anging. Frauen gehörten für ihn ins Haus und nicht in ein Büro, Geldverdienen war reine Männersache; daraus machte er keinen Hehl. Er lud Frauen nicht einfach ein, er gab ihnen einfach keine andere Möglichkeit, als Verabredungen mit ihm anzunehmen. Und die meisten Frauen fühlten sich auch geschmeichelt, wenn der Neffe von Senator David Quinn mit ihnen ausgehen wollte. Dass es Quinn meistens nur um eine schnelle Nummer ging, fanden sie oft erst später heraus; zu spät.

Bei Annie hatte sich Quinn allerdings einen Zahn ausgebissen. Zweimal hatte er sich mit ihr verabredet und zweimal hatte sie ihn sitzen lassen, wie Garret zu seiner Freude erfahren hatte.

„Können Sie mir bitte mit der Trage helfen?" Garret fragte nur ungern, aber da Quinn momentan der einzige im Raum war, der nichts zutun hatte und er, Garret, die Leiche unmöglich alleine zum Wagen tragen konnte, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.

Er war von Quinn zu einem abgelegenen Haus gerufen wurden, wo man einen alten Mann, Michael McDonald, tot aufgefunden hatte. Vom Verwesungszustand der Leiche ausgegangen lag McDonald schon seit mindestens einer Woche tot auf dem Boden seines Schlafzimmers. Da es keine Spuren eines gewaltsamen Eindringens gab, ging Garret davon aus, dass McDonald die Waffe, die neben ihm lag, selber abgefeuert hatte. Der Abschiedsbrief, den er aus der Rocktasche des Rentners gezogen hatte, bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass McDonald sich selber umgebracht hatte.

„Die Weihnachtsdepression fängt dieses Jahr besonders früh an, oder?", fragte Quinn, während er mit spitzen Fingern versuchte, der Leiche nicht zu nah zu kommen.  
„Wie würden Sie sich denn fühlen, wenn Sie all die fröhlichen Gesichter und die Weihnachtsdekoration dort draußen sehen, fröhliche Weihnachtslieder im Radio hören und genau wissen, dass Sie das Fest alleine verbringen werden?", fragte Garret gereizt. „Würden Sie dann vor Freude im Dreieck springen?"  
„Hoho, was sind wir denn heute so gereizt?" Quinn hob abwehrend die Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück, während Garret die Rollen der Bahre einklappte und die Leiche in den Wagen schob.  
„Schlechte Nacht gehabt? Oder hat Ihre Freundin Sie sitzen gelassen?"  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge", entgegnete Garret knapp und schlug die Tür des Wagens zu. „Sie bekommen den Bericht in zwei Tagen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Quinn, der ihm verdutzt, aber grinsend nach sah, stehen und stieg in den Wagen.

-o-

Am Abend desselben Tages löschte Garret gegen zehn Uhr das Licht in seinem Büro und ging langsam zum Fahrstuhl, während er den Tag Revue passieren ließ. Mit einem hatte Quinn Recht gehabt, die Weihnachtsdepression hatte wirklich früh begonnen. Alleine heute waren fünf potenzielle Selbstmorde – hauptsächlich ältere oder allein stehende Menschen – eingeliefert worden; und bis Weihnachten war es immer noch fast eine Woche hin. Garret wollte gar nicht daran denken, was sie bis dahin noch erwartete.

Als er aus dem Fahrstuhl trat und zu seinem Wagen ging, hörte er leise Schimpftiraden, abgelöst von dem würgenden Geräusch eines abgesoffenen Motors. Er blickte sich um und entdeckte in der hinteren Ecke, die für die Detectives reserviert war, einen einzelnen Wagen stehen, hinter dessen Steuer eine Person saß. Durch die geöffnete Fahrertür konnte Garret hören, wie diese Person ihr ganzes Repertoire an Schimpfworten auf ihre Umwelt losließ und dabei immer wieder wütend auf das Lenkrad schlug.

Garret ging grinsend zum Wagen. Er näherte sich von hinten und lehnte sich lässig neben die geöffnete Tür.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?", fragte er und beugte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Wagen.

„Die Schrottkiste hat keine Lust mehr", antwortete Annie knapp. Sie war immer noch schlecht gelaunt, aber in ihr wutverzerrtes Gesicht schlich sich langsam aber sicher ein Grinsen. „Ich glaube, der Karre ist es zu kalt geworden. Dabei war ich nur zehn Minuten weg, um bei Billy einen Bericht zu holen …"

„Lass mich mal versuchen", bot Garret an. „Bevor du dir noch die Hand wehtust, meine ich."

Annie stieg bereitwillig aus und machte Garret Platz. Dieser rutschte hinters Lenkrad und versuchte sein Glück, während Annie ihn vor Kälte zitternd beobachtete.

„Tja, ich fürchte, die Batterie ist hinüber", meinte Garret nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen und stieg wieder aus dem Wagen. „Da hilft wohl nur der Abschleppdienst."  
Er sah, dass Annie immer noch zitterte und dachte einen Moment nach.  
„Also, wenn du den Wagen heute nicht mehr brauchst, dann kann ich dich auch nach Hause fahren", bot er an.  
„Das … das wäre toll", sagte sie und ihr vor Kälte gerötetes Gesicht erhellte sich für einen kurzen Moment. „Aber ich möchte dir keine Umstände machen. Wenn du noch etwas vorhast oder so, dann kann ich mir auch ein Taxi rufen."  
„Ja, damit du erfroren bist, bis das Taxi da ist", sagte Garret sarkastisch. „Nein, du fährst mit mir. Keine Widerrede!"

Annie lächelte Garret dankbar an und ließ sich ohne Widerstand zu seinem Wagen führen.

Sie fuhren eine Weile schweigend durch die fast leeren, aber dafür schneeverstopften Straßen, bis Annie das Schweigen brach.  
„Garret, ich wollte mich entschuldigen", sagte sie leise und sah ihn an.  
„Entschuldigen? Wofür?" Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen und runzelte die Stirn. „Habe ich was verpasst?" Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, worauf Annie hinauswollte und wartete gespannt auf eine Erklärung. Als er an der nächsten roten Ampel halten musste, drehte er sich zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.  
„Also?"  
„Na ja." Annie knetete nervös ihre Finger. „Wegen des Umschlags, in deinem Büro. Ich … wollte nicht … also, ich hatte kein Recht dazu, neugierig zu sein."  
„Ach das." Garret hätte beinahe gelacht, wenn ihm die Sache nicht sowieso schon so schwer auf dem Herzen gelegen hätte.  
„Nein, das … du warst nicht neugierig", beruhigte er sie. „Und du hast nebenbei bemerkt auch daneben gelegen. Es war wirklich kein Liebesbrief, sondern nur eine Einladung."

„Ach so", sagte Annie leise und senkte den Kopf. „Na dann …"  
„Nein, so ist das auch nicht gemeint", sagte Garret und lenkte den Wagen vorausschauend an den Straßenrand. Das, was nun folgte war nichts, was man während der Fahrt und schon gar nicht bei dichtem Schneetreiben besprach.  
„Die Karte oder vielmehr der Brief ist aus Boston", erklärte er, nachdem er den Wagen abgestellt, die Standheizung aber angelassen hatte.  
„Genauer gesagt von Jordan", fügte er hinzu, als er Annies fragenden Blick sah. „Sie hat mich über Weihnachten eingeladen. Mich und eine Begleitung. Sie und die Jungs planen wohl so etwas wie ein _Weihnachten - bis Neujahrfest_ und sie wollen, dass ich auch komme. Das ist alles."

„Und - gehst du?", fragte Annie, die von der Neuigkeit immer noch nicht beruhigt zu sein schien, im Gegenteil. Irgendwie wirkte sie auf Garret noch niedergeschlagener – sofern er das im Schein der Laterne über seinem Wagen überhaupt erkennen konnte.  
„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er ausweichend. „Das hängt ganz davon ab."  
„Wovon?"  
„Na ja, ob meine Begleiterin Lust hat, mitzukommen", sagte er und blickte Annie an.  
„Dann solltest du sie fragen", meinte diese und sah Garret jetzt ebenfalls wieder in die Augen. „Nur wer fragt, erhält eine Antwort. Glaub mir, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung." Sie lächelte ihn nervös an und senkte dann wieder den Blick auf ihre Hände.  
„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Garret ihr zu. „Ich glaube, das werde ich machen. Gleich heute Abend."  
„Ja, mach das", murmelte Annie und blickte aus dem Seitenfenster, wo sich gerade ein verliebtes Pärchen durch die auf dem Gehweg aufgetürmten Schneemassen kämpfte. Der Junge hatte einen Arm um seine Freundin gelegt und führte sie sicher an den Schneehügeln vorbei, während er mit der anderen Hand ihren Arm hielt, um sie am Ausrutschen zu hindern.

„Hättest du Lust?", fragte Garret nun schon zum zweiten Mal und legte eine Hand auf Annies Arm. Er war Annies Blick gefolgt und ihm war langsam klar geworden, dass er auf dem besten Wege war, die Sache schon wieder zu versauen.  
Annie drehte sich zu ihm herum.  
„Wozu?"  
„Nach Boston zu fliegen", antwortete Garret. „Mit mir. Über Weihnachten."  
Annie sah ihn ausdruckslos an und schwieg, was Garret ziemlich verunsicherte. Hatte er schon wieder etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan? Verdammt, er hatte einfach keine gute Hand, wenn es um Frauen ging. Immer machte er etwas falsch.  
„Okay", sagte Annie nach einer Weile.  
„Was?"  
„Okay. Ja. Gerne." Auf Annies Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, bei dessen Anblick Garret erleichtert ausatmete. Es war, als würde eine tonnenschwere Last von ihm abfallen – was ja eigentlich auch stimmte, wenn er es Recht überlegte.

„Aber, Garret?" Annie wurde wieder ernst bei diesen Worten. „Beim nächsten Mal frag bitte gleich, okay? Ich … also, irgendwie … na ja, ich hatte ganz schön damit zu kämpfen in den letzten Tagen." Sie war immer leiser geworden und wich seinem fragenden Blick aus.  
„Versprochen", antwortete Garret ebenso ernst und sah sie besorgt an. „Indianerehrenwort."

Er legte eine Hand unter Annies Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Er sah ihr fest in die Augen und versuchte zu ergründen, ob das, was sie gerade durch die Blume versucht hatte mitzuteilen, auch wirklich stimmte, oder ob er sich da nur wieder etwas hinzudichtete, was gar nicht da war – nur, weil er es sich vielleicht wünschte.

Doch ihr Blick ließ ihn jeden Zweifel vergessen. Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus versiegender Traurigkeit und wieder auflebender Fröhlichkeit an, dass sein Herz gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als automatisch höher zu schlagen.  
„Dann waren die liegen gebliebenen Berichte also nur ein Vorwand, um mir aus dem Weg gehen zu können?", fragte er, nachdem er den Blick endlich von ihren braunen Augen lösen konnte. „Du wolltest mich nicht sehen, stimmt 's?"  
Annie nickte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich …. na ja, sowohl als auch, würde ich sagen. Ganz schön albern, nicht?" Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an.  
„Ach, Quatsch!", sagte Garret grinsend und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „Ich meine, ich war doch derjenige, der albern war, weil ich mich nicht getraut habe, dich zu fragen."  
„Dann sind wir wohl quitt, oder?", fragte Annie.  
„Was meinst du?" Garret runzelte die Stirn.  
„Tja, weil ich mich nämlich genauso albern aufgeführt habe", erklärte Annie. „Der Bericht vom Simmonsfall war nämlich nur ein Vorwand, weil ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte, was du an Weihnachten machst. Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir vielleicht … also, ich wollte für uns kochen."  
Garret spürte, wie sein Herz noch einen Tick schneller zu schlagen begann, und machte sich langsam Sorgen um seine Gesundheit. Wenn das so weiter ging, musste er sich dringend blutdrucksenkende Mittel verschreiben lassen, um in Annies Gegenwart überhaupt eine Überlebenschance zu haben.  
„Dann lass uns das doch machen", schlug er vor. „Wir feiern Weihnachten hier und fliegen anschließend zusammen nach Boston. Was meinst du? Ich glaube, länger als vier Tage halte ich es mit Jordan und Nigel sowieso nicht aus." Er grinste, wohl wissend, dass dies nur eine vorgeschobene Ausrede war. Im Grunde genommen freute er sich auf seine ehemaligen Kollegen. Doch auf die Aussicht, mit Annie alleine Weihnachten zu feiern, freute er sich noch mehr.

„Einverstanden", sagte Annie strahlend. „Aber wir sollten dann langsam weiter fahren, bevor wir hier noch festfrieren."

* * *

-TBC-

_Schreibt Ihr mir ein (kleines) Review? Dann geht es auch schnell weiter…_


	2. Please come home for Christmas

TITEL: **Home** **again?  
**TEIL: 2/3  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze, Allgemein  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Garret, Annie mit einem Hauch Lily/Matt und Woody/Jordan  
SPOILER: 5. Staffel (einschließlich „Luck be a Lady")  
INHALT: Sequel zu „100 tears away"  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring (wäre es anders, wäre Annie schon lange wieder da und Woody und Jordan würden auch endlich mal voran kommen…) Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben!  
Das Lied, das mich inspiriert hat, heißt „What are you doing New Year's Eve" und wurde komponiert und aufgenommen vom Vonda Shepard (zu finden auf dem Ally McBeal Soundtrack). Ich habe auch daran keine Rechte.  
Einzig und allein die Handlung gehört mir…  
BEMERKUNG: Ich danke **_Mariacharly_** für ihre supertolle Unterstützung. Ohne sie dürftet ihr wieder den Rotstift ansetzten – alle Tippfehler, die ihr jetzt noch findet, gehen auf meine Kappe …  
Ich weiß, dass die Geschichte etwas fluffig und vielleicht auch schnulzig ist, aber … he, es ist bald Weihnachten! ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - ****Please come home for Christmas **

Am zweiten Weihnachtstag stand Garret um Punkt acht Uhr mit einer Flasche Rotwein vor Annies Haustür und wurde von einem ungewohnten Anblick empfangen – Annie öffnete ihm die Tür in einem engen, figurbetonten, dunkelblau schimmernden Kleid, die Haare zu einem lockeren Knoten nach oben gebunden, und bat ihn lächelnd herein.  
Nach einen kurzen Moment des Schweigens, in dem Garret versuchte, seine Gedanken wieder halbwegs zu sammeln, zog sie ihn ins Haus und begrüßte ihn mit einem freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange. Nach ihrem Gespräch im Auto waren sie wieder so locker und freundschaftlich miteinander umgegangen wie vor jenem Abend in Garrets Büro.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Das Essen ist gleich fertig." Annie nahm seine Jacke und schob ihn ins Wohnzimmer, das ganz in Kerzenlicht getaucht war. Im Kamin knisterte ein kleines Feuer und sie hatte sogar einen kleinen Weihnachtsbaum, ganz in Silber und Rot geschmückt, aufgebaut und eine CD mit Weihnachtsmusik aufgelegt.  
Garret musste bei diesem Anblick schwer schlucken und fühlte sich an Annies Vater erinnert. Es musste nicht leicht für sie gewesen sein, mit dem ganzen Weihnachtstrubel klar zu kommen, und er ohrfeigte sich innerlich zum wiederholten Male, weil er ihr durch seine Unfähigkeit zu fragen die Tage noch schwerer gemacht hatte.

Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erschien Annie hinter ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Als er sich fragend zu ihr herumdrehte, spürte er plötzlich ihren Mund auf seinem.  
Völlig überwältigt und unfähig sich zu bewegen ließ er es geschehen, dass ihre warmen, weichen Lippen sich sanft auf seinen bewegten, sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlangen und er den süßlich herben Duft ihres Parfums inhalierte, während im Hintergrund Bing Crosby _White Christmas_ zum besten gab.  
Nur langsam erwachte Garret aus seiner Erstarrung und schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper, um sie näher an sich heranzuziehen. Er strich ihr sanft über den nackten Rücken und drängte sich näher an sie heran, um endlich das zu genießen, wonach er sich seit Monaten, seit ihrem ersten kurzen Kuss in seinem Büro gesehnt hatte; sie zu halten, zu küssen, zu spüren.  
Er wollte gerade seinen Mund öffnen, um mit seiner Zungen sanft über ihre Lippen zu streichen und um Einlass zu bitten, als Annie plötzlich den Kuss unterbrach, sich von ihm löste und ihn anlächelte.

„Wofür war der?", fragte er schwer atmend und mit erschreckend rauer Stimme.  
„Mistelzweig." Annie deutete grinsend nach oben, dahin, wo über der Stelle, an der er vorher noch gestanden hatte, einer jener grünen Zweige hing, die Garret in Boston direkt im Jahr, als Nigel bei ihm angefangen hatte, verboten hatte. Er war es einfach Leid gewesen, alle zwei Minuten seine Mitarbeiter dabei zu überraschen, wie sie küssend zwischen den Leichen standen und so den ganzen Arbeitsrhythmus störten. Er hatte diese Weihnachtstradition gehasst, doch nun sah er sie in einem völlig anderen Licht, nun könnte er sich glatt an sie gewöhnen.

„Oh", sagte Garret und versuchte seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass Annie ihn nur der Tradition wegen geküsst hatte, zu verbergen. Sein ganzer Körper sehnte sich nach ihr und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als da weiter zu machen, wo sie ihn gerade unterbrochen hatte. Doch Annie hatte andere Pläne; sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und strich ihr Kleid glatt.  
„Das Essen ist fertig", verkündete sie und hastete in die Küche.

Garret versuchte, nicht frustriert aufzustöhnen. Er war es ja im Prinzip selber Schuld. Was hatte er denn auch anderes erwartet? Sie sah ihn als Freund, vielleicht als einzigen, den sie hier in Detroit hatte. Mehr nicht…  
Andererseits … Dies war ihr Haus und ihr Mistelzweig …

Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken und Hoffnung schöpfen konnte, wo vielleicht keine Hoffnung war, war Annie wieder da, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Esstisch in der Ecke.

Sie hatte scheinbar für eine halbe Baseballmannschaft gekocht und die Schüsseln und Töpfe, die sie nach und nach noch aus der Küche herein trug, nahmen kein Ende.  
„Ich koche so selten, da muss ich mich wohl etwas mit den Proportionen vertan haben", gab sie grinsend zu, als Garret nach dem dritten Teller dankend abwinkte.

Gemeinsam trugen sie das Geschirr in die Küche und erledigten den Abwasch, bevor sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich machten und alte Schwarzweißfilme ansahen. Garret hatte nicht gewusst, dass Annie eine ähnliche Leidenschaft für alte Filme hatte wie er selber und freute sich über die neu entdeckte Gemeinsamkeit.  
Sie sprachen den Rest des Abends nicht viel miteinander und saßen meist schweigend da, tranken Wein und gaben vor, dem Geschehen auf der Mattscheibe zu folgen. Den Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig erwähnten beide nicht mehr, obwohl sich Garret sicher war, dass auch Annie ihn nicht vergessen hatte.

Kurz vor Mitternacht sank Annies Kopf gegen Garrets Schulter und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken; sie war eingenickt. Er legte einen Arm um sie, saß ein paar Minuten lang einfach so da und versuchte das so neue und doch so vertraute Gefühl, sie im Arm zu halten, zu genießen.  
Erst, als die Schlussmelodie von _Die große Liebe meines Lebens_ erklang, wachte Annie auf und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ich glaube, ich bin eingenickt", murmelte sie und richtete sich auf. „Tut mir Leid."  
„Schon gut", sagte Garret lächelnd. „Es ist ja auch schon spät."  
Er blickte auf die Uhr.  
„Ich glaube, ich sollte langsam gehen. Wir müssen morgen früh raus und die nächsten Tage werden sicher anstrengend." Er verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen und entlockte Annie damit ein Lächeln.  
„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Sie begleitete ihn noch bis zur Tür und wich dabei der Stelle, an der der Mistelzweig hing, aus – ob absichtlich oder nicht, konnte Garret nicht sagen.  
„Tja, dann, bis morgen." Unschlüssig, was sie tun sollten, standen sie an der Haustür und sahen sich an.  
„Schlaf gut, Annie", sagte Garret und tat dann etwas, was er schon viel früher hätte tun sollen; er ging wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu und umarmte sie.  
„Danke für die Einladung und den schönen Abend", sagte er leise und drückte sie kurz an sich.  
„Ich habe zu danken, Garret. Das war der schönste Abend seit langem." Annie lächelte ihn an, ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

Von sich und seinem plötzlichen Mut überrascht, ergriff Garret die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und senkte seinen Kopf. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut, und dieses wohlig warme Gefühl, dass seinen Körper durchströmte. Er hielt inne und sah Annie fragend an. Als er keinen Widerstand spürte, näherte er sein Gesicht dem ihren, um ihre Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss zu verschließen. Er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken, um sie davon abzuhalten, vielleicht doch noch zurück zu weichen; dieses Mal wollte er die Fäden in der Hand behalten, dieses Mal wollte er derjenige sein, der den Kuss unterbrach.  
Doch Annie schien gar nicht daran zu denken, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Sie drängte sich enger an seinen Körper, sodass er ihre weichen Rundungen durch den Stoff seines Mantels spüren konnte.  
Der Kuss war erst zaghaft, wurde aber schnell drängender, fordernder. Ermutigt öffnete er leicht den Mund und stupste mit seiner Zunge ihren Lippen an. Er streichelte sanft über ihre Unterlippe und bat um Einlass. Als ihre Zungen sich berührten, stöhnte er leise in ihren Mund und zog sie fester an sich, aus Angst, sie würde sich ihm doch noch entziehen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich schwer atmend, aber lächelnd an.

„Jetzt ist der Abend perfekt", flüsterte Garret nach einer Weile und hatte Probleme, sich von den rehbraunen Augen zu lösen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte hier bleiben, Annie hochheben und in ihr Schlafzimmer tragen, doch der andere Teil, der letztendlich siegte, befahl ihm, an dieser Stelle besser aufzuhören und zu gehen.  
„Bis morgen, Annie."

Nach einer weiteren kleinen Ewigkeit und ein paar kurzen aber zärtlichen Gute-Nacht-Küssen hatte er es endlich geschafft, sich von Annie, die ihm sehnsüchtig nachsah, zu lösen und nach Draußen in die Kälte zu treten. Er winkte ihr zu und ging dann zum Wagen, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, aus Angst, schwach zu werden und zurück zum Haus zu gehen, stieg ein und fuhr nachdenklich nach Hause.

-o-

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Garret und Annie in einem Flugzeug der United Airways und warteten, dass die Startbahn endlich für ihren Flug freigegeben wurde.  
Ihr Flieger war einer der ersten, der Detroit seit zwei Tagen überhaupt verlassen konnte; wie Annie prophezeit hatte, war der Flughafen tatsächlich gesperrt worden und Garret hatte sich schon fast in einem riesigen Stau, erfroren auf dem Weg nach Boston, wieder gefunden.  
Jordan hatte auf seine Zusage und die Ankündigung, dass er nicht alleine kommen würde, wie erwartet erfreut und neugierig zugleich reagiert. Sie hatte in der vergangenen Woche mindestens dreimal täglich angerufen und versucht, herauszubekommen, wer seine mysteriöse Begleitung war. Am Schluss hatte sie sogar Lily und Nigel angeheuert, die ihn ebenfalls mit Anrufen und Emails terrorisierten. Doch Garret war eisern geblieben und hatte nichts gesagt.  
Annie und er hatten beschlossen, dass es ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben sollte und er freute sich jetzt schon auf die verdutzten Gesichter, wenn seine Bostoner Kollegen Annie sahen. Es war nicht so, dass sie beide jetzt offiziell ein Paar waren, aber er wusste, dass er nicht der einzige gewesen war, der Annie nach ihrem Weggang aus Boston vermisst hatte. Von daher sah er es einfach als Freundschaftsbeweis für alle Seiten an, Annie mitzunehmen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, als die Maschine endlich abhob und in Richtung Ostküste davonflog.  
Annie hatte sich tief in ihrem Sitz vergraben und wirkte ziemlich fehl am Platz. Sie hatten während der Fahrt zum Flughafen nicht viel miteinander gesprochen und auch der Begrüßungskuss war weniger herzlich ausgefallen, als Garret es sich gewünscht hatte.  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung", sagte Annie. „Ich fliege nur nicht so gerne. Das ist alles."  
Ein nervöses Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich davon überzeugte, dass ihr Sicherheitsgurt noch so festgezurrt war, wie er sein sollte, und sich dann hinter einer Zeitung vergrub.  
Selbst als Garret sie darauf hinwies, dass sie die Sicherheitsgurte lösen konnten, schüttelte Annie nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas von „Sicher ist sicher".  
Garret zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Zeitung. Da er nicht wusste, was er von dem ganzen halten sollte und wie er damit umgehen sollte, tat er das, was er in solchen Situationen immer tat – er ging auf Distanz und in Wartestellung. Was auch immer mit Annie los war, dies war nicht der richtige Ort und der richtige Zeitpunkt, um dem auf den Grund zu gehen.

Der restliche Flug verlief schweigend und ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Annie schlief irgendwann ein und Garret ließ eine Decke für sie bringen. Er wusste, wie kalt es im Flugzeug sein konnte, wenn man schlief, und das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass Annie sich eine Grippe einfing und Boston nur vom Bett aus zu sehen bekam.

Nachdem sie gelandet waren und ihr Gepäck in Empfang genommen hatten, nahmen sie sich ein Taxi zum Hotel. Jordan hatte Garret angeboten, bei ihr zu schlafen, doch er hatte dankend abgelehnt; erstens fand er es Annie gegenüber unangebracht und zweitens kannte er Jordans Wohnung und die unbequeme Couch von früheren Besuchen.

„Wir haben noch vier Stunden, bis wir los müssen", sagte Garret, als sie ihre Zimmerschlüssel in Empfang genommen hatten. „Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes unternehmen?"  
„Ach nein", sagte Annie. „Ich glaube, ich brauche erstmal eine Dusche und dann ruhe ich mich noch ein bisschen aus, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Sie gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, um das Gesagte noch zu unterstreichen und Garret blieb keine andere Wahl, als zu nicken und ihr nachzusehen, wie sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.  
Seufzend schloss Garret sein eigenes Zimmer auf, legte den Koffer aufs Bett und trat erst einmal hinaus auf den Balkon, um seine Heimatstadt Willkommen zu heißen. Erst, als sie am Logan Airport aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen waren, hatte er gemerkt, wie sehr er Boston vermisst hatte und wie sehr er sich freute, wieder hier zu sein.

Schon seltsam, wie sehr man eine so übervölkerte und verschmutzte Großstadt vermissen konnte …

Eine Stunde später hatte auch er geduscht und seinen Koffer ausgeräumt. Unschlüssig, was er mit sich anfangen sollte, saß er in der Hotellobby und trank einen Kaffee. Er wollte zu so vielen altbekannten und lieb gewonnenen Stellen fahren und in Erinnerungen schwelgen … doch er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.  
Irgendwie hatte er auch ein wenig Angst, sich der Welt dort draußen, jenseits der Hotellobby zu stellen, die so lange seine Heimat gewesen war und von der er sich doch hatte lösen wollen. Boston lockte neben den schönen Erinnerungen auch eine Reihe weniger schöner Erinnerungen hervor, denen er sich eigentlich nie wieder hatte stellen wollen.

Gerade, als er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, doch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen und durch die Eingangstür ins Freie trat, stieß er, noch völlig geblendet von dem plötzlichen hellen, sich im Schnee reflektierenden Tageslicht mit jemandem zusammen.  
„Oh, tut mir Leid", murmelte er und versuchte, das Bündel aus dunklem Mantel und Mütze aufzufangen. Er schaffte es gerade noch, stellte die Person, die etwas kleiner und viel leichter war als er selber, wieder auf die Beine und sah sie an.  
„Annie!", stieß er überrascht aus. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du schläfst?"  
„Oh, hallo, Garret." Annie schien nicht gerade erfreut zu sein, ihn zu sehen, überspielte die Tatsache aber mit einem schwachen Lächeln.  
„Ja … ich … also, ich war auch müde, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ja noch gar nichts habe, was ich Jordan mitbringen kann. Deshalb bin ich noch mal los und … tja, jetzt bin ich wieder da." Sie hielt ihm eine Plastiktüte entgegen. „Irischer Whiskey. Ich dachte, den mag sie vielleicht."  
„Bestimmt", meinte Garret und sah sie unschlüssig an. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Annie ihm seit ihrem Abschiedskuss am Vorabend aus dem Weg ging. Bereute sie vielleicht, dass sie diesen Kuss zugelassen hatte? Wollte sie es gar nicht? Sah sie in ihm doch nur den guten Freund, einen Bezugspunkt, einen Kumpel? Garret war in der Hinsicht sehr verunsichert, zumal er selbst nicht genau wusste, was er eigentlich in Annie sah. Er mochte sie, das stand fest. Aber war das alles? Steckte nicht noch mehr dahinter?  
Zuneigung, Verlangen, Verliebtheit … vielleicht sogar Liebe?  
Aber war es das, was er wollte? Eine neue Beziehung, so kurz nach Renee? Eigentlich nicht. Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, dass es besser war, für den Rest seines Lebens in Abstinenz zu leben und alleine zu bleiben.  
Eigentlich …

Andererseits waren da Annie und das, was sie in ihm wach rüttelte. Er fühlte sich wohl, wenn sie da war, geborgen, ja, glücklich. Und wenn sie nicht da war, dann vermisste er sie, dann war es, als würde etwas in seinem Leben fehlen, ein Teil, den nur sie auszufüllen vermochte.  
Doch das war sicher nicht das, was sie wollte.

_Nur wer fragt, erhält eine Antwort._

Ihm fielen ihre Worte wieder ein und er fasste einen Entschluss.  
„Annie", sagte er und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, um sie daran zu hindern, zu flüchten. „Wir müssen reden."  
„Okay", sagte Annie vorsichtig und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Jetzt!"  
„Worüber?", fragte sie und senkte betreten den Blick, als kenne sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage schon.  
„Ich … also", Garret ließ sie los und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Nicht hier." Er nahm ihre Hand. „Komm mit, dort drüben ist ein Cafe. Dort können wir reden."  
Annie ließ sich bereitwillig mitziehen, trat durch die Tür, die er ihr aufhielt, und steuerte einen Platz ganz hinten im Raum an.

Nachdem sie sich die Jacken ausgezogen und einen Kaffee bestellt hatten, sah Annie ihn fragend an.  
„Also, worum geht es?"  
„Nun", begann Garret und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, wo ich anfangen soll. Es ist …"  
„Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang?", fragte Annie und grinste ihn herausfordernd an.  
Garret sah ihr in die funkelnden Augen und hatte plötzlich wieder die ‚alte' Annie vor sich, die Annie vor dem Kuss.  
„Ja, gute Idee." Von dem plötzlich aufkommenden Glücksgefühl angetrieben, schaffte es Garret, ebenfalls zu grinsen.  
„Ich frage mich einfach nur, was mit dir los ist. Du sagst, es wäre alles in Ordnung, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mir seit gestern Abend aus dem Weg gehst."

Er sah Annie ernst an und legte vorsichtig eine Hand über ihre. Nachdem sie ihre Hand nicht weggezogen hatte, fühlte er sich ein wenig sicherer und fuhr fort.  
„Wenn es wegen des Kusses ist, dann … also, ich wollte dich nicht drängen", versuchte er zu erklären. „Falls ich es getan habe, dann tut es mir Leid. Dann vergiss die Sache einfach wieder, okay?"  
„Okay." Sie senkte den Blick. Garret wartete eine Weile, ob sie dem noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, doch als sie weiterhin schwieg und voller Hingabe das Muster der rotweißkarierten Tischdecke betrachtete, seufzte er.  
„Okay?", fragte er frustriert. „Das ist alles? Ich meine … was soll ich davon halten? Heißt okay, dass wir die Sache vergessen, oder dass der Kuss okay war?"

Annie hob den Kopf und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Kellner an ihren Tisch trat und den Kaffee servierte.  
Gedankenverloren rührten beide eine Weile stumm in ihren Tassen herum, bis Annie das Schweigen brach.  
„Ich bereue nichts, Garret", sagte sie leise und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse hinweg an. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was es ist. Vielleicht der Weihnachtsblues."  
Sie grinste ihn halbherzig an. Garret glaubte ihr kein Wort. Das konnte nicht nur eine Weihnachtsdepression sein, da musste einfach mehr dahinter stecken.  
Doch er murmelte nur ein „Ja, vielleicht" und widmete sich seinem eigenen Kaffee. Wenn sie nicht reden wollte, dann konnte er ihr auch nicht helfen. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn er Jordan anrief und ihr absagte. Sie konnten die sechs Uhr Maschine zurück nach Detroit nehmen und den Rest der Feiertage alleine zuhause verbringen.  
Als er Annie den Vorschlag unterbreitete, wiegelte sie energisch ab.  
„Nein, du hast dich so auf die paar Tage und deine Freunde gefreut. Also bleiben wir auch hier", erklärte sie. „Gekniffen wird nicht, Dr. Macy."

Garret gab sich geschlagen und zwei Stunden später standen sie vor Jordans Haus in der Pearl Street.  
„Na, dann wollen wir mal", murmelte er und drückte auf die Klingel.  
„Wer ist da?", erklang kurze Zeit später Jordans verzerrte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher der Gegensprechanlage.  
„Der Weihnachtsmann mit Knecht Ruprecht", antwortete Garret und grinste Annie an. Jordans fröhliche Stimme zu hören, wischte mit einem Male alle Ängste und Sorgen weg, und er fühlte sich leicht und beschwingt.  
„Sollen hoch kommen, aber die Rentiere bleiben in der Tiefgarage."  
„Alles klar", sagte Garret und drückte die Tür auf, als der Türsummer erklang.  
„Dritte Etage", sagte er zu Annie.  
„Ich weiß", antwortete diese und drückte zielsicher auf den Lichtschalter neben der Tür. „Ich war schon mal hier. Erinnerst du dich? Der Maldenfall."

Garret nickte und stieg hinter Annie die Treppe hinauf.

* * *

-TBC-

_Schreibt Ihr mir noch ein (kleines) Review?_


	3. What becomes of the Brokenhearted

TITEL: **Home** **again?  
**TEIL: 3/3  
FSK: PG-13  
GENRE: Romanze, Allgemein  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Garret, Annie mit einem Hauch Lily/Matt und Woody/Jordan  
SPOILER: 5. Staffel (einschließlich „Luck be a Lady")  
INHALT: Sequel zu „100 tears away"  
DISCLAIMER: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring (wäre es anders, wäre Annie schon lange wieder da und Woody und Jordan würden auch endlich mal voran kommen…) Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben!  
Das Lied, das mich inspiriert hat, heißt „What are you doing New Year's Eve" und wurde komponiert und aufgenommen vom Vonda Shepard (zu finden auf dem Ally McBeal Soundtrack). Ich habe auch daran keine Rechte.  
Einzig und allein die Handlung gehört mir…  
BEMERKUNG: Ich danke **_Mariacharly_** für ihre supertolle Unterstützung. Ohne sie dürfet ihr wieder den Rotstift ansetzten – alle Tippfehler, die ihr jetzt noch findet, gehen auf meine Kappe …  
Ich weiß, dass die Geschichte etwas fluffig und vielleicht auch schnulzig ist, aber … he, es ist bald Weihnachten! ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - What becomes of the Brokenhearted**

Als sie den dritten Stock erreichten, hörten sie schon gedämpfte Weihnachtsmusik aus dem Appartement 311. Garret glaubte, _Jingle Bells_ zu erkennen, war sich aber nicht sicher.  
Er trat vor und klopfte an die Tür, die auch prompt geöffnet würde.  
Bevor er auch nur in irgendeiner Art reagieren konnte, fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder und versuchte, unter dem dichten Bündel dunkler Haare atmen zu können.

„Wie schön, dass Sie da sind, Garret!"

„Ja, ich freue mich auch, Jordan", sagte Garret, darum bemüht, etwas Luft zu bekommen. „Aber lassen Sie mich leben, ja? Oder habt ihr neuerdings Arbeitsmangel hier in Boston und nehmt alles, was ihr kriegen könnt?"  
„Das nicht unbedingt, Dr. Macy", sagte Nigel, der neben Jordan trat, und klopfte Garret auf die Schulter. „Schön Sie zu sehen, Boss."  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Nigel", sagte Garret und schaffte es endlich, sich von Jordan zu lösen, um Nigel die Hand zu schütteln.  
Hinter Nigel tauchten Bug und Lily auf und die Willkommengrüße nahmen kein Ende.

„Jetzt lasst den Boss doch erstmal eintreten." Plötzlich war da wieder Nigels Hand auf seinem Rücken und schob ihn in die Wohnung, bevor er ihm ein Glas Punsch in die Hand drückte.  
„Spezialrezept von meiner Großmutter", erklärte er und zwinkerte vielsagend.  
Ja, die Brühe kannte Garret und nahm sich vor, das Glas bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit irgendwie unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen.

„Wo ist denn die angekündigte Begleitung?" Jordans Frage holte Garret zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen und er trat schnell wieder auf den Flur hinaus, wo Annie etwas abseits im Dunkeln wartete.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er leise.  
„Ja, klar", antwortete Annie und lächelte. „Ich wollte nur noch stören."  
„Du störst nicht, Annie", sagte Garret ernst und nahm ihre Hand. „Und jetzt komm. Sie warten auf dich."

Das Schweigen, das nun entstand hätte gespannter nicht sein können. Jordan, Lily, Nigel und Bug starrten Annie und Garret mit offenem Mund an, als hätten sie gerade ein Gespenst gesehen.  
Garret wünschte sich augenblicklich eines dieser berühmten Löcher im Boden herbei, die nie da waren, wenn man sie brauchte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun oder sagen sollte, um die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Gibt es hier auch etwas zu trinken?" Annie brach das Schweigen und löste sich aus Garrets Griff, um auf Jordan zuzugehen. „Falls nicht, habe ich was mitgebracht."  
Sie drückte Jordan die Flasche Whiskey in die Hand und grinste. „Schön Sie zu sehen, Jordan."  
„Annie?" Jordan klappte den Mund zu und sah Annie erstaunt an. „Detective Annie Capra?"  
Annie nickte.  
„Ja, ich denke schon – falls Garret mich am Flughafen nicht aus Versehen vertauscht hat."  
Garret spürte mit einem Male wieder alle Blicke auf sich und sah nervös von einem zum anderen. Bug und Nigel grinsten ihn frech an, Jordans blickte abwechselt zwischen ihm und Annie hin und her und Lilys Blick konnte er irgendwie nicht deuten; sie schwankte zwischen Entzücken und Verwirrtheit.

„He, feiert ihr auf dem Flur, Leute?" Woodys ständig gut gelaunte Stimme erklang von der Treppe her und löste die angespannte Stimmung endgültig. Alle Aufmerksamkeit lenkte sich von Annie und Garret ab und Woody zu.  
Garret trat unauffällig neben Annie und drückte ihr beruhigend die Hand, während er mit dem Kopf in Richtung Wohnung deutete.  
„Komm, lass uns reingehen."

„Du errätst nie, wer da ist, Woody." Nigels aufgeregte Stimme drang vom Flur her zu ihnen hinein, woraufhin Annie Garret angrinste.  
Eine Sekunde später erschien Woody im Türrahmen, erkannte Annie und lief auf sie zu. Er zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich.  
„Schön, dich zu sehen, Annie", sagte er, sichtlich erfreut und gab ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange.  
„Warum hast du denn nicht angerufen?", fragte er und hielt Annie ein wenig von sich entfernt, um sie ansehen zu können. „Ich hätte dich vom Flughafen abgeholt und -"  
Woodys Blick erfasste Garret und er löste sich von Annie.

„He, hallo, Doc", sagte Woody und klopfte Garret auf die Schulter. „Wie geht's?"  
„Gut", antwortete Garret. „Schön Sie zu sehen, Detective."  
„Dito." Woody nickte Garret zu und schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner ehemaligen Kollegin.  
„Komm mit, Annie", sagte er und griff ihren Arm. „Wir müssen unbedingt reden."

Woody zog Annie mit sich zur Couch und nahm Annie für die nächsten Stunden in Beschlag.  
Garret, der seinerseits von seinen ehemaligen Mitarbeitern in Beschlag genommen und mit Fragen bombardiert wurde, warf immer wieder einen Seitenblick auf die beiden Detectives und spürte eine leichte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen; auf Woody, dem Annies Aufmerksamkeit galt und auf dessen Einfluss, der endlich wieder ein Lachen auf Annies Gesicht zauberte.

„… Wetter in Detroit?"  
„Hm? Was?" Garret schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah Jordan fragend an. „Tut mir Leid, Jordan. Was haben Sie gesagt? Ich habe nicht zugehört."  
„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt", sagte Jordan grinsend. „Wenn ich das richtig sehe, sind die alten Zeiten, wo wir noch die besten Freundinnen waren, vorbei."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte Garret.  
„Nun, Sie haben es versäumt, mir von Annie zu erzählen", sagte Jordan und zog eine Schnute. „Unter besten Freundinnen unterhält man auch übers Liebesleben, Garret. Ich bin echt erschüttert, dass Sie mir nicht mehr trauen. Aber … nun, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich komme damit -"  
„Jetzt machen Sie aber mal einen Punkt!", fiel Garret ihr ins Wort. „Ich habe Ihnen nichts verheimlicht. Und außerdem wüsste ich nicht, was es Sie anginge. Sie erzählen mir doch auch nicht, was ihr Liebesleben macht, oder?" Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Woody, der gerade an der Küchentheke stand und sich einen Teller voll lud.  
„Ach, da gibt es nichts", winkte Jordan ab. „Nichts Neues. Woody ist hier, weil Lily es für das Beste hielt. Das ist alles."

Garret nickte. Schon klar. Weil Lily es wollte...  
Und der Weihnachtsmann ist eine Frau, dachte er.  
„Also, erzählen Sie schon", drängte Jordan. „Was ist mit Annie? Warum ist sie hier?"  
„Nun, weil ich sie mitgebracht habe", antwortete Garret ausweichend.  
„Ja, das weiß ich." Jordan wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Aber warum?"  
„Wir arbeiten zusammen und haben uns angefreundet", sagte Garret vorsichtig und trank einen Schluck Eierpunsch – den, den Jordan ihm angeboten hatte und nicht Nigels Spezialmischung.  
„Angefreundet?"  
„Ja, angefreundet. Mehr nicht."  
„Erzählen Sie das mal Ihrer Großmutter, Garret", sagte Jordan. „Also, raus mit der Sprache! Waren Sie schon … also, ich meine, haben Sie …. Ach, Sie wissen schon."  
„Jordan, Sie sind eine Plage, hat Ihnen das schon mal jemand gesagt?"  
„Ja, mein alter Boss … so zwei – bis dreimal täglich", antwortete Jordan grinsend und stand auf. „Ich hole mir was zu essen. Wollen Sie auch was?"  
Garret schüttelte den Kopf und sah Jordan nach, wie diese zu Woody an die Theke verschwand.

„Na, geht es dir gut?" Lily tauchte hinter Garret auf, legte ihm eine Hand sanft auf die Schulter und rutsche dann neben ihm auf einen Stuhl.  
„He, Lily", sagte Garret und löste sich von Annies Anblick, die mittlerweile von Nigel und Bug eingekesselt wurde.  
„Gut siehst du aus." Lily reichte ihm lächelnd ein neues Glas Punsch. „Sie tut dir gut."  
„Wer? Annie?", fragte Garret und winkte ab. „Nein … wir sind … sie ist nur eine – ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht." Er wollte Lily eigentlich erklären, dass Annie nur eine Freundin war, doch im Gegensatz zu Jordan konnte er sich vor Lily nicht verstellen. Lily hatte die seltene Gabe, viel besser zu wissen, was in dem anderen vorging, als es dieser selber wusste.  
„Seit Annie da ist, geht es mir wirklich besser", gab er zu und nickte. „Wir haben zusammen an diesem Fall mit dem Tränenschmuck-Mörder gearbeitet", erklärte er. „Du erinnerst dich?"  
Lily nickte und trank einen Schluck Punsch.

„Wie könnte ich mich nicht erinnern?", fragte sie lachend. „Du solltest mal das Institut sehen. Die Jungs haben alle Zeitungsschnipsel, die sie finden konnte, gesammelt und jeden freien Flecken im Personalraum damit tapeziert." Sie verdrehte die Augen, grinste aber. „Das war wirklich gute Arbeit, Garret. Du bist unser Held in der Ferne."  
„Ach, das war doch nichts", sagte Garret. „Das meiste geht auf Annies Konto. Sie war der verantwortliche Detective. Ich habe ihr nur ein bisschen geholfen. Mehr nicht. Keine große Sache." Insgeheim freute er sich jedoch darüber, dass er so etwas wie ein Held geworden war und nicht nur als ein ehemaliger Chef ad acta gelegt wurde.

Er plauderte noch eine Weile mit Lily, erfuhr nebenbei, dass diese sich wieder mit Matt Seely traf, der heute allerdings arbeiten musste, und dass es wohl etwas Ernstes war. Seltsamerweise freute er sich für Lily und verspürte keinerlei Eifersucht mehr auf den blonden Detective, der ihm vor wenigen Monaten noch als Nebenbuhler übel aufgestoßen war. So, wie Annie ihm scheinbar gut tat, tat Seely Lily gut, das konnte er am Leuchten in ihren Augen sehen, wenn sie von ihm sprach.

Kurz vor Mitternacht stand Garret alleine hinter dem Sofa vor der großen Fensterfront in Jordans Appartement und blickte hinaus auf das nächtliche Boston. Nigel hatte den Rest am anderen Ende des Raumes zu einer Runde Flaschendrehen auf dem Fußboden versammelt – etwas, bei dem Garret grundsätzlich nicht mitmachte, weil er nicht die Spaßbremse spielen wollte. Leises Lachen drang wie durch eine dichte Wolke hindurch gedämpft zu ihm, während er seinen Blick über die Skyline schweifen ließ.

„Na, langweilst du dich?", fragte Annie und trat neben ihn.

„Nein, du?" Er wandte den Blick vom hell erleuchteten Hafen ab und sah Annie an. Sie hatte leicht gerötete Wangen – vermutlich vom Punsch – und kleine müde Augen. Trotzdem strahlte sie und lächelte, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast", sagte sie leise und stützte sich auf der Fensterbank ab. „Wow, ein herrlicher Ausblick!"

Garret warf einen kurzen Blick zu den anderen hinüber, die tief in ihr Spiel versunken waren und sie nicht weiter beachteten. Nachdem er sich so abgesichert hatte, trat er näher an Annie heran, so dass er halb hinter, halb neben ihr stand und legte seine Hand über ihre, schloss seine Finger um sie und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, schloss einen Moment die Augen und genoss den Augenblick.  
Annie drehte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an, bevor sie den Blick wieder nach vorne richtete und sich leicht mit ihrem ganzen Körper gegen Garret lehnte.

-o-

Zwei Stunden später lag Garret müde aber glücklich in seinem Hotelbett und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Da Nigel und Jordan am nächsten Morgen Dienst hatten, war die Party früh abgebrochen und auf den nächsten Tag verschoben wurden. Nigel wollte sie alle in einen Club einladen, von dem Garret hoffte, dass es nicht einer dieser New Age Läden war, in die Nigel sonst so ging und wo er, Garret, sicherlich ziemlich fehl am Platz wirkte.

Er und Annie waren die kurze Strecke von Jordans Wohnung zum Hotel zu Fuß gegangen, nachdem sie Woodys Angebot, sie zu fahren, einvernehmlich abgelehnt hatten. Sie brauchten beide ein wenig frische Luft, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Der Punsch und Annies mitgebrachter Whiskey, der anschließend noch die Runde gemacht hatte, hatte es in sich gehabt und Garret hatte einige Probleme gehabt, Annies Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch zu bekommen, als sie wieder im Hotel waren.  
Er hatte sich von Annie mit einem kurzen Gute-Nacht-Kuss verabschiedet und war dann in sein eigenes Zimmer gegangen.

Nach einer kurzen aber eiskalten Dusche hatte er sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle gehabt, dass er ohne Probleme geradeaus sehen konnte …  
Diese Exzesse mussten aufhören, mahnte er sich. Der Alkohol tat ihm nicht gut – im Gegensatz zu Annie, bei der er wohl wie eine Wunderdroge gewirkt hatte. Sie war mit jedem Glas lockerer geworden und hatte den ganzen Heimweg über gekichert und herum gealbert.  
Hoffentlich bereut sie es morgen nicht, war Garrets letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief und in die Welt der Träume entfloh.

-o-

In den nächsten drei Tagen sah er Annie kaum. Woody hatte sie überredet, mit ihm zum Präsidium zu fahren, um ein paar Kollegen Hallo zu sagen, und er selber war meistens im Institut oder sonst in Boston unterwegs, um ein paar alte Bekannte zu besuchen.

Doch so gut es tat, wieder in Boston zu sein, so sehr wünschte er sich auch wieder zurück nach Detroit. Es war nicht so, dass er sich in Boston nicht wohl fühlte - die Leute, die er traf, waren dieselben geblieben und genauso nett und freundlich wie eh und je. Es war vielmehr so, dass er sich fehl am Platz fühlte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling, ein Besucher in einer für ihn fremd gewordenen Welt; einer Welt, die bis vor wenigen Monaten noch seine eigene gewesen war, bis er eines Tages die Stopptaste gedrückt und ausgestiegen war. Die Welt hatte sich weiter gedreht, er hatte weiter gelebt und irgendwie hatten sie sich voneinander wegbewegt und waren sich fremd geworden.

Als er am Silvestermorgen mit Annie darüber sprach, nickte diese nachdenklich.  
„Das ist genau das, was ich gespürt habe, als ich wieder nach Detroit zurückgekehrt bin", sagte sie. „Irgendwie scheint alles beim Alten geblieben zu sein, aber es hat sich dennoch alles verändert. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Es ist ein komisches Gefühl."  
Garret nickte. Ja, das war es in der Tat: ein komisches Gefühl.

„Und, was machen wir heute?", fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Irgendwelche Pläne?"  
„Hm, eigentlich habe ich mich mit Lily und Jordan verabredet", sagte Annie. „Wir wollen shoppen gehen und - He, verdreh nicht so die Augen!" Sie lachte. „Und heute Abend gehe ich auf eine Party. Hast du Lust, mitzukommen?"

Garret hatte natürlich Lust und so verabredeten sie sich für nachmittags im Hotel, um dann gemeinsam zu Lily zu fahren. Diese wohnte dem Institut am nächsten, von dessen Dach aus sie am Abend das Feuerwerk sehen wollten – etwas, worauf sich Garret schon die ganze Zeit freute. Von Dach aus hatte man eine prima Aussicht auf ganz Boston.

Während Annie sich mit Lily und Jordan traf, verbrachte Garret den Tag eher ruhig. Er kaufte sich eine Tageskarte für die Straßenbahn und fuhr den ganzen Tag durchs Boston, um noch ein letztes Mal alles zu sehen und ein paar Dinge in seinen Lieblingsgeschäften einzukaufen, bevor er morgen wieder nach Detroit flog und die Nachfolge von James Duncan antrat. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie stressig die nächste Zeit werden würde und wann er wieder einmal die Gelegenheit bekam, hier nach Boston zu kommen.

Am frühen Abend wartete er in der Hotellobby auf Annie, die ihm auf sein Klopfen an der Tür zugerufen hatte, dass sie nur noch fünf Minuten bräuchte. Da er wusste, was fünf Minuten bei Frauen bedeutet, beschloss er, in der Hotelbar noch einen Kaffee zu trinken und ein wenig dem Klavierspiel des talentierten Studenten zu lauschen, der dort jeden Abend spielte.

„Hallo Fremder", flüsterte ihm jemand ins Ohr, als er gerade den Klängen von _Heart & Soul_ lauschte. Er drehte sich herum und merkte, wie ihm der Mund aufklappte. Annie stand vor ihm in einem Kleid, das eigentlich verboten gehörte, so eng geschnitten war es. Es war zwar hochgeschlossen und ging bis zu den Knöcheln, aber dafür war es so figurbetont, dass es jede ihrer Rundungen optimal betonte und in Szene setzte. Und die dunkelrote Farbe passte perfekt zu Annies blondem Haar, welches ihr heute lockig über die Schultern fiel.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie unsicher und sah an sich herab.  
„Nein … also … ich meine, ja", stotterte er und stand auf, um sie genauer betrachten zu können.  
„Wunderschön", murmelte er, ohne es überhaupt zu realisieren. „Phantastisch …"  
„Wirklich?", fragte Annie ungläubig. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber Lily und Jordan meinten, es wäre perfekt."  
„Das ist es auch", sagte Garret, nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss. „Perfekt."  
„Na, dann können wir ja los, oder?" Annie hakte sich bei Garret unter und gemeinsam verließen sie die Bar.

-o-

„Ich wünschte, Dad könnte das sehen", sagte Annie etwas wehmütig, während sie an Garret gelehnt auf dem Dach des Instituts stand und in den sternenklaren Himmel blickte.  
„Es hätte ihm gefallen."  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt", sagte Garret und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Die Nacht war kalt und Annie musste wahnsinnig frieren. Doch falls sie es tat, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.

Sie hielten ihren Glühwein umklammert und beobachtete Bug und Nigel dabei, wie diese _Bostons Jahrhundertfeuerwerk_ in Stellung brachten. Etwas abseits von ihnen standen Lily und Matt Seely eng beisammen, während Jordan und Woody schon seit einer halben Stunde weg waren, um ein paar Decken zu besorgen.

Wahrscheinlich haben sie sie gefunden und sich selber drin eingewickelt, dachte Garret und verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Was auch immer zwischen den beiden gestanden hatten, die letzten Tage mussten Wunder gewirkt haben; sie schienen sich besser zu verstehen, denn je – und auch Annie war seit dem Morgen wieder wie ausgewechselt.  
„Warst du deswegen so bedrückt?", fragte Garret und griff damit das Gesprächsthema wieder auf. „Als wir los geflogen sind, meine ich."

Annie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich habe wirklich Angst vorm Fliegen", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich auch ein wenig Angst, hierher zu kommen."  
„Warum das denn?", fragte Garret erstaunt.  
„Na ja, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du nicht mehr mit zurückkommst", erklärte sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme, die nicht alleine von der Kälte her rühren konnte.  
„Ich dachte, wenn du erstmal wieder hier bist, dann fällt dir wieder ein, wie schön es in Boston ist, und dass du lieber hier bleiben möchtest. Davor hatte ich Angst. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren." Sie senkte den Blick, bevor sie leise fortfuhr. „Nicht, nachdem wir … nachdem ich …"

„Nach dem Kuss?", fragte Garret leise.  
„Ja." Annie nickte. „Weißt du, ich fange gerade an, dich wirklich zu mögen – nein, das ist das falsche Wort", korrigierte sie sich. „Ich fange an, mich … ernsthaft in dich zu … verlieben", sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm fest in die Augen, „und ich hatte einfach Angst, schon wieder jemanden zu verlieren, der mit wichtig ist, dem ich vertrauen und -"

Weiter kam sie nicht, da Garret ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Du verlierst mich nicht, Annie", sagte er ernst. „Und ich bleibe auch nicht in Boston, weil das hier nicht mehr mein Zuhause ist. Alles ist irgendwie fremd geworden. Und außerdem, was soll ich in Boston, wenn der größte Teil von mir in Detroit wäre?", fragte er lächelnd.  
„Der größte Teil?"  
„Ja, der größte Teil. Du, Annie. Du würdest mir fehlen, so, wie ich dir fehlen würde. Verstehst du?", fragte er ernst. „Das alles war für mich nicht nur ein Spiel, Annie. Der Kuss … die Küsse, die Einladung, das alles hier. Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, zu spielen. Langsam bin ich zu alt dafür." Er grinste sie an und wischte ihr eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Aber versprich mir eins, ja? Wenn du noch einmal so denkst und Angst hast, dann sag es mir direkt, okay?"  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich habe mir nämlich wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht, Annie."

„Zehn – Neun – Acht – Sieben - …"

Den Rest des Countdowns, das anschließende Feuerwerk und das verspätete Auftauchen von Woody und Jordan, die mit hochrotem Köpfen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kichernd aus der Tür platzten, bekamen Garret und Annie nicht mehr mit. Sie hatten sich hinter den Kasten für die Klimaanlagen auf die andere Seite zurückgezogen und erlebten ihr ganz persönliches Neujahr – Feuerwerk inklusive…

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight  
When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night  
Welcoming in the New Year  
New Year's eve _

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Ich wünsche Euch allen ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest mit Euren Liebsten!_


End file.
